Major (Hellsing)
The Major is a character in the manga and OVA Hellsing. He is the main antagonist of the events and the leader of Millennium. The Major is small, plump, unprepossessing, ruthless and psychopatic, his pleasant smile is the mask on a madman. He commands with a good-natured attitude, which can change in a moment to cruelty or grandiose elation. In the manga, if the information given by the corrupt priest that was interrogated by Enrico Maxwell is correct then the Major was between 26 and 27 years old in the year 1941 (just after participating in Operation Barbarossa), thus placing him in his late eighties during the ''Hellsing ''series. He was probably born somewhere around 1913 or 1914 (being 26/7 in 1941). A former first lieutenant of the SS, Adolf Hitler issued a special order (#666) placing him in charge of a top-secret project, the main focus of which was the perfection of an artificial vampirization process. The success of this project would allow the Nazis to utilize vampires in battle and turn the tide of the war in their favor. The operation was attacked and shut down by a young Walter Dorneaz and Alucard in Warsaw, Poland, in 1944. However, the defeat proved to be only a minor setback, as the Major and his subordinates managed to escape to South America unharmed. There they resumed their research. Although other Nazi officers with higher ranks accompanied Millennium to their South American hideout and attempted to exert their authority, the vampire officers loyal to the Major quickly executed them. Depending on the translation used, the Major is variously a sub-commander or the founder of Millennium, as well as the leader of a Werwolf special force. The original purpose of the Nazi vampire research was to ensure Germany's victory in World War II and to create a Reich that would last for a thousand years (hence the name "Millennium"), but the Major claims that he has "no purpose". He states that he simply wishes to start an endless war. In his famous "I Love War" speech, he elaborates on his love for all facets of war, regardless of which side is winning. While addressing Integra Hellsing's question as to his specific goal, he says that he has no goal. He explains that while others settle on no means in obtaining their goals, he will settle on no goals in obtaining his means. In the final chapters, the Major and Integra Hellsing duel to the death. As the final battle starts, because of an attack by Seras, the Major's left side is blown off, revealing himself to be a cyborg. After this discovery, Integra debates whether he was a monster or not, since he wasn't literally human. The Major responds by saying that as long as his will existed he was human, no matter what has become of his body. His reason for despising Alucard is that, though the Major is a human who looks like a monster, the vampire is a monster who looks like a human, something that he can never forgive. In the end, Integra shoots the Major to kill him Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Major Category:Warmonger Category:Gunmen Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Big Bads Category:Non-Action Category:Archenemy Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mature Category:Nemesis Category:Recurring villain